the_ashen_bannerfandomcom-20200214-history
Structure
The Ashen Banner is not a formal military organization, but a coalition of patriots from the Sleeping Nations of the Grand Alliance. We fight, but we do not fight as an army. To that end, our hierarchy is relatively flat: Wayfarer All those who enlist with our coalition begin as Wayfarers. They travel with the rest of the company from place to place, fight alongside, and share in our wages and woes. Upon sojourning with us for the full length of an encampment or campaign, Wayfarers may become fully a part of our company. Divisions Each Wayfarer who proves him- or herself is then inducted into the division that represents his or her homeland. Within those divisions, and across them, all are equal and allies. Stromgarde First to fall among the Sleeping Nations, the Horde turned its wrath against the coastal city and historic home of mankind during the Second War. Now, the city's ruins are warred over by Stromgardians, the Horde, and the Syndicate. Lordaeron Lordaeron was the backbone of the Grand Alliance, standing in the gap to unite the peoples of the Eastern Kingdoms against the bloodthirsty Horde. Terenas Menethil II led all nations to victory in the Second War, only for his kingdom to collapse under the Scourge. The lands are all but abandoned, occupied by the Scarlet Crusade, the Argent Dawn, and the shambling undead both of the Horde and the Lich King. Kaldorei The kaldorei's ancestral forests are under voracious assault by the orcs of the Horde, who endlessly invade to despoil the trees, and by the demonic remnant of the Burning Legion. Though Darnassus has not fallen and we pray it never shall, nonetheless we give place to this Waking Nation as a unique division, to honor their very distinct culture and to embrace the urgency of their struggle. Gnomeregan During the Third War, there were no gnomes among the forces of the Grand Alliance--for a terrible disaster had befallen them. Sealing themselves into their underground city so as to overcome it, they nonetheless found themselves driven forth by brutish troggs, traitors, and a terrible poison gas that nearly claimed all their lives. Now, these things only roam the halls of the gnomes. Dalaran The Third War also claimed Dalaran, as the Lich King struck against it so that he might plunder and defile its magical treasures. Though Dalaranians have returned to their city in Hillsbrad, they have sealed it away behind a magical shield which none may penetrate--leaving behind many of their countrymen. Alterac Some would say that the kingdom that turned against its allies during the Second War should have no place among those who held true to their oath; those same would abandon all who had no voice in Aiden Perenolde's treachery to become Syndicate outlaws, for they would have no other welcome. Those of Alterac who were powerless to stop its downfall may march beneath the Ashen Banner, and take up the oath that the Perenoldes broke. The Waking Nations Though a kingdom stands today, it may fall tomorrow if its people are not vigilant. Those from the Waking Nations who have learned from history, and are desirous not to repeat it, have a division under the Banner. May they never lose the homes they cherish, and remind the rest of us of what we shall reclaim. Banneret Bannerets are those who have traveled with us, proven their reliability, and shown skill in leadership. They may approve new Wayfarers to our ranks, and aid the Exemplar in his duties. ((Bannerets may also devise and use their unique Prestige Ability in D20 Exemplar The Exemplar is the standard-bearer of the Ashen Banner. He is sworn to provide leadership not just in matters martial, but in honorable conduct and diplomacy. The current Exemplar is Jeremias Auromere of Lordaeron. Category:WIP Category:Guild Info